Faint
by Shadow eXtreme
Summary: Quando Zel percebe o que sente por Amelia, ele decide contar esse segredo. Mas irá ela aceita-lo? Songfic


**Faint**

Por: Shadow eXtreme

Letras: Linkin Park - Faint

_Eu sou  
Um pouco de solidão  
Um pouco de descuido  
Uma plenitude de reclamações  
Mas eu não posso evitar o fato  
De que todos podem ver essas cicatrizes_

Caminhando pelos corredores do palácio de Seyruun, estava Zelgadiss. O chão frio de mármore fazia ecoar seus passos pela passagem larga. Algumas vezes encontrava um empregado ou um guarda que ficavam lhe encarando.

Zelgadiss puxou o capuz da sua roupa enquanto amaldiçoava mentalmente Rezo, pela milésima vez.

_Eu sou  
O que eu quero que você queira  
O que eu quero que você sinta  
Mas é como se  
Não importasse o que eu faço  
Eu não posso lhe convencer  
A simplesmente acreditar que isso é real_

Seu coração batia acelerado enquanto caminhava para a sala onde se encontrava a princesa. Já havia um bom tempo desde que percebeu o que sentia por ela. Que não podia continuar escondendo esse sentimento.

Sua respiração estava ofegante e estaria suando se isso ainda fosse possível. Estava parado em frente à porta. Zelgadiss bate na porta duas vezes.

"Entre." Soou a voz da princesa de dentro. Zelgadiss engoliu em seco e empurrou a porta, entrando.

_Então eu simplesmente deixo acontecer  
Te observando  
Dê as costas como você sempre faz  
Abaixe o rosto e finja que  
Eu não estou  
Mas eu estarei la  
Porque você é tudo que eu tenho_

"Sr. Zelgadiss, o que deseja?" Perguntou Amélia com um sorriso que fez os joelhos de Zelgadiss tremerem.

"Eu preciso contar uma coisa muito importante... é que eu te amo, e não posso mais esconder isso." Disse a quimera encarando o chão.

"Eu também Zel." Os ouvidos da quimera não deixaram de pegar a maneira de como ela se referiu, muito diferente do 'Sr. Zelgadiss' de sempre. "Mas não ha nada que possamos fazer a respeito... Sou a princesa de Seyruun, o que o povo iria pensar se visse nos dois juntos?"

_Eu não posso sentir  
Da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
Não vire as costas para mim  
Eu não vou ser ignorado_

"Teria sido melhor se você não tivesse contado..." Disse Amélia, sem poder encara-lo. Era o homem que ela amava, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

"Não. Alguma coisa tem que ser feita. Não precisamos que outros ditem nossas vidas." Zelgadiss tentava inspirar alguma esperança em Amelia.

_O tempo não vai curar  
Esse dano nunca mais  
Não vire as costas para mim  
Eu não vou ser ignorado_

"Se pelo menos você não fosse uma..." As palavras da princesa foram cortadas pelos lábios de Zelgadiss.  
  
_Eu sou  
Um pouco de insegurança  
Um tanto quanto inconfidente  
Porque você não entende  
Eu faço o que posso  
Mas às vezes eu não faço sentido_

'Mas o que eu...' Tão rápido quanto veio, Zelgadiss quebrou o beijo, fazendo Amelia cair no chão, tentando entender o que fez 'Nunca em minha vida deixei meus impulsos falarem mais alto que minha cabeça...' Pensou a quimera.

A princesa apenas olhava para o nada, tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer.

_Eu sou  
O que você nunca quis dizer  
Mas eu nunca tive dúvida alguma  
É como se não importasse o que eu faço  
Eu não posso lhe convencer  
Por uma vez só a simplesmente me ouvir_

"Eu te amo Amélia, e não vou deixar você fugir de mim assim tão fácil." Já não havia mais nada para esconder, ele não precisava mais se segurar.

"Não Zel... não... eu tenho um dever a cumprir e não posso largar tudo assim." Disse a princesa se levantando.

_Então eu simplesmente deixo acontecer  
Te observando  
Dê as costas como você sempre faz  
Abaixe o rosto e finja que eu não estou  
Mas eu estarei la  
Porque você é tudo que eu tenho_

"Eu queria muito poder ficar junto com você... mas eu não posso, entenda." Sussurrou Amélia._Eu não posso sentir  
Da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
Não vire as costas para mim  
Eu não vou ser ignorado_

"Se eu não tivesse aceitado o que sinto, então talvez... mas agora eu sei o que sinto por você e sei o que eu quero." Disse Zelgadiss

"Sinto muito Zel... não dá." Disse a princesa quase em lagrimas

_O tempo não vai curar  
Esse dano nunca mais  
Não vire as costas para mim  
Eu não vou ser ignorado_

"Amelia..." Zelgadiss foi cortado pela voz daquela que ele mais se importava.

"Por favor... saia..." Disse a princesa antes de começar a chorar.  
  
_Não  
Escute-me agora  
Você vai ter que me ouvir  
Querendo ou não  
Agora_

"Não é isso que você quer." Disse Zelgadiss segurando Amélia pelos ombros. A princesa virou o rosto molhado.

_Escute-me agora  
Você vai ter que me ouvir  
Querendo ou não  
Agora_

Zelgadiss pôs a mão no rosto de Amélia, forçando-a a encara-lo. "Não é isso que você quer, eu sei, pois sinto a mesma coisa."

_Eu não posso sentir  
Da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
Não vire as costas para mim  
Eu não vou ser ignorado_

"Não interessa o que os outros vão pensar, desde que estejamos um com o outro."

"Mas Zel..." A princesa tentou argumentar.

"Pense nisso." Disse Zelgadiss, se retirando da sala.

_Eu não posso sentir  
Da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
Não vire as costas para mim  
Eu não vou ser ignorado_

"Não!" Gritou a princesa. Zelgadiss se virou para ver o que ela queria tentando não mostrar a decepção que sentia, sentimento que desapareceu rapidamente quando sentiu os lábios da princesa juntos aos seus.

_O tempo não vai curar  
Esse dano nunca mais  
Não vire as costas para mim  
Eu não vou ser ignorado_

Zelgadiss devolveu o beijo, e com ele a promessa de jamais desistirem um do outro. Custe o que custar eles não deixariam que ninguém os separassem.

Fim

Um final feliz, para um autor feliz (Que coisa idiota). Não é exatamente uma musica romântica, mas serve pra idéia, agradeço a minha irmã pela idéia de usar essa musica e a você se me enviar um rewiev!!!


End file.
